


Harry Potter and the St Gloriana School of Witchcraft

by LordPerkins



Category: Girls und Panzer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPerkins/pseuds/LordPerkins
Summary: Mary "Darjeeling" Potter, sister to James and aunt to Harry, changes the fate of the Wizarding World in November of 1981. With her connections, she will ensure that no Dark Lord destroys her family. (not Dumbledore friendly like at all.)
Kudos: 1





	Harry Potter and the St Gloriana School of Witchcraft

Darjeeling sat at the desk in her study at Potter Manor. Ever since Voldemort began targeting her brother and his family over something that Dumbledore refused to clarify to her, she had holed up in the family home. During this time, she noticed questionable decisions being made by the members of Dumbledore's hyped up "Order of Phoenix". Looking at the calendar, she took in the date, October 31, 1981, and shuddered. Though she hated the art of divination, neither she nor her friends could shake the feeling that something big was going to happen.

The clock struck eleven, she knew that she should sleep, but knew it would be a futile task. "Problem Sweetheart?" she heard.

Looking up, she saw the portrait of her mother, Doria Potter and her father Charlus Potter looking at her with concern. "I'm fine mother, but I'm concerned about James, Lily and Harry. Dumbledore seems to be holding all of the cards in this game and we seem to be along for his wild ride," she replied.

Her father scoffed, "Except for you dearest, you saw through Dumble's web and secured yourself where he cannot hope to find you."

Before she could reply, a house-elf popped in carrying a screaming bundle. "Missus, Dark One attacked Godric's Hollow, only young Harry survived. White Beard left him on the step of the fourth house on Privet Drive," she said.

Darjeeling's eyes widened, as did her mother and father's. However, she retained her wits and scooped Harry from the elf's arms, "Thank you, Missy. Please, get some rest, I'll be fine 'til morning."

Missy bowed to Darjeeling and popped away for a well-deserved rest. Almost as soon as Harry was in her arms, he calmed down and looked at her, his piercing green eyes looking at her with fear and a degree of hope. "It's okay Harry, Auntie is here," she whispered.

Doria's heart broke for her daughter and she knew that Charlus felt the same. What was once one of the largest families in Magical Britain was now reduced to one woman and her infant nephew. Suddenly, she had a thought, "Could one of your Gloriana friends help?"

Darjeeling thought for a moment. The St. Gloriana School of Witchcraft catered to those girls who didn't meet the Hogwarts standard and most of the British Wizarding World looked down upon its graduates. This worked for the students though, as more often than not, they were more than happy to work in the everyday world. More importantly, though, there were a few of the girls that she was close with, they had even given her the soul name "Darjeeling" to begin with.

Turning back to her mother's portrait, she nodded, "Yes, in fact, I know a few who work in Her Majesties' Government."

However, before anyone could say anything more, a Gringotts owl dropped a piece of mail on her desk and left. After casting every detection spell she could think of and making sure that there was no magic on the letter, she read it aloud. "Mary 'Darjeeling' Potter. We of Gringotts have uncovered many unsettling things regarding recent events. As this is a sensitive topic, we ask that you come to Gringotts tomorrow, the First of November, 1981, to discuss this matter in person. I would recommend bringing some trustworthy individuals with you, ones that we Goblins would say you trust absolutely. Your appointment is at 0800 sharp, and, considering the state of the Alley, I'd recommend a Glamour on both yourself and Baby Potter. Account Manager Sharptooth, 2105, 31 October, 1981."

Charlus raised an eyebrow, "That was fast, almost too fast." he muttered.

Doria frowned, she agreed on the fact that Gringotts responded almost a little too fast for her liking, but her attention was drawn to one of the last lines, "How did they know that Harry was here, he only just got here!" she exclaimed.

Darjeeling grimaced, "I better call Assam and Pekoe now rather than waiting until morning."

* * *

Sitting in her office in Buckingham Palace, Special Agent Assam of the British Magical Task Force reviewed every report she was receiving from places like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade Village. Every one of them reported that something big happened and all of magical Britain was celebrating. However, she was drawn out of her musings by a knock on her door, "Enter!" she called.

Agent Orange Pekoe, one of her subordinates and classmates from St Gloriana, entered, "Assam, I couldn't get anything from any of the usual suspects." she reported, hanging her hat and coat on a hook.

Assam raised an eyebrow, "It's unusual for them to clam up, what's spooked them?" she muttered.

Pekoe shook her head and sat down, "They didn't clam up, they were too piss drunk to be of any use. Just kept muttering 'Baby Potter saved us' whatever that means."

Confused even more, Assam nearly jumped out of her skin when the Floo flared. "Assam? Oh good, Pekoe's there too. It's Darjeeling, may I come through?"

Assam laid a hand on her chest, "Christ Darjeeling, just about scared me half to death." she muttered, "Please do, maybe you'll be able to clear up some of the noise from today's activities."

Hearing the customary flare from the floo, Assam studied her old friend as she dusted herself off. A simple shirt and sweater and jeans meant that she wouldn't be too out of place in the everyday world, but the robe and crest she wore over them allowed her to walk in the magical one without too much difficulty or troubles. However, what caught her eye was the bundle she cradled in her arms. "Who's this little one Darjeeling?"

Darjeeling smiled, "My nephew, Harry Potter." she replied before turning sad, "Lily and James were killed by the Noseless Bastard earlier this evening and Harry had been left on the doorstep of Lily's magic hating sister by the Old Goat."

Assam's eyebrows shot into her hairline, "It's practically _November_! It's bloody cold out there! Was he _trying_ to kill the baby?"

Darjeeling slumped into the chair that Pekoe had offered her, she honestly wouldn't put it past the Old Goat. "The Potter fortune wouldn't be the only thing he would be able to access if he were to eliminate myself and Harry." she finally said.

Assam looked at her friend, "What are you talking about Darjeeling?"

Darjeeling looked at Harry and rocked him in her arms, the innocence on his face was plain to see, it would be shattered soon though, "Hogwarts is divided between five families, the four founders and their benefactor, the family who gave them a castle in Scotland to start teaching responsible Magic uses, the Potter Family." she replied, "Half of the founders are related to Harry here through James and Lily, and with me holding the Potter seat until he comes of age, that means that if something were to happen to us, Dumbledore, as Chief Wizard, could claim inheritance to three-fifths of Hogwarts, allowing him to override everyone on the Board of Governors and the Government."

Assam frowned, "Who all knows of this?"

Darjeeling shook her head, "Outside of this room? Just the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Pekoe thought she saw something in that, "Well, Dumbledore is old, he'll die soon, what would happen then?"

Darjeeling sighed "Even if I believed that Dumbledore would just die, then assuming he doesn't have someone in his will to take all his titles then it would be given to the Heir of Slytherin. Voldemort. The Heir of Hufflepuff has been missing for hundreds of years so that's a dead end."

Pekoe looked down, "That would be an unmitigated disaster…"

Assam frowned before coming to a decision, "Darjeeling, I don't care what you say to this, but you are now the second most important person for this agency to protect from threats in all of Britain, only the Queen outranks you." she held her hand up to stall Darjeeling's protests. "Dumbledore is likely to attempt something on both you and Harry, and he is likely to be killed by his arrogance and letting that Terrorist hold the keys to the Magical World would destabilize not just Britain, but Europe and with everything that's going on in the spat between the Americans and Russians, instability is the last thing we need."

Darjeeling deflated, she knew her friend was right so just nodded to her. Assam grew a sad smile at Darjeeling's nod but turned to Pekoe, "Prepare a level 0 guard, if anyone questions it, tell them to take it up with me."

Pekoe grimaced, the last time someone took up anything with Assam, she had broken a nose, jaw and quite possibly ended that man's lineage, so she doubted there would be any takers. Assam, however, turned back to Darjeeling "So what exactly happened?"

Darjeeling frowned, "That's the problem, all that I know is that Missy popped into my study caring Harry after having rescued him from the step of the Dursleys. Then I got a letter from Gringotts requesting my presence in the morning."

Assam raised an eyebrow and Darjeeling produced the letter for her to read while she rocked Harry back and forwards. Finally, Assam spoke again, "Well there's no way you're not going to that meeting with Pekoe or I at this point, especially if the Goblins take issue with your guard."

Darjeeling barely heard her, she was so tired that she had dozed off. Assam smiled at her friend before seeing Pekoe return, "See to it that Darjeeling gets some rest, I'll take care of young Harry for the night."

Pekoe nodded before taking Darjeeling back through the Floo. Assam took a look at Harry, his sleeping face rather cute, before setting about creating the plans for the morning venture into Diagon.

* * *

Once Darjeeling awoke and she and Harry made ready for the meeting, the made their way into the rather deserted alley to the Bank of Gringotts. The bank was similarly deserted, at least of humans. One of the Goblins walked up to the group, "Greetings Miss, no need to worry, all the Wizards are too busy getting smashed to worry about money or what goes on in these walls."

That did put a bit of the group at ease, though Assam and her personal security officer, Rosehip, weren't so easily taken off their guard.

They were led to Sharptooth's office and ushered in, the elder Goblin looking up from his stack of papers, "Ah, Mary, it has been a while, I'm sorry I couldn't visit during the war." he remarked before turning his eyes to her companions, "Agents, I take it the Task Force is taking a special interest in proceedings?"

Assam nodded, "Very." she replied.

Sharptooth nodded, "Their Wills were simple, leaving everything to their son barring a few gifts to their friends which we have already set aside. However, there were three things of interest. The first being the guardians of Harry." he began, digging out a list of names, "There are seven names on the list, the first being yours Mary so you don't need to worry about that. Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were also expected, however, three names came up and I want to know why." he said. "Minerva McGonagall."

Darjeeling smiled, "She was like a grandmother to us, that doesn't surprise me, nor would Filius Flitwick, being as he was Lily's favourite."

Sharptooth nodded, "That takes care of those two then, but what about this last one, Severus Snape, I was under the impression he was persona non gratia after what happened between him and Lily?"

Darjeeling frowned, "As was I, unless during their time in hiding Lily and James both forgave him, but I find that unlikely."

Sharptooth nodded, "Agreed, there's too much bad blood between him and James." he remarked before turning to the other items on his list, "The second curious thing was that you were left this letter by James." he remarked before handing her a letter, "I'd recommend opening it at home. The final curious thing is tied to the will, but is occurring elsewhere." he said before looking at them, "Sirius Black was arrested this morning for betraying the Potters, yet the will states in no uncertain terms that Peter Pettigrew would have been the one to betray them and Gringotts has a record of the Fidilus Charm performed on Godric's Hollow saying the same."

Assam, Pekoe and Darjeeling all looked at each other. "Dumbledore."

Sharptooth nodded, "Agreed, this has his fingers all over it. He's even been pressuring for Snape to be released into his care and not to be tried seeing as though he spied for him."

Darjeeling only just managed to keep her head, "As Harry is not old enough to take the seat, I'll work in the Wizengamot and try to undo as much of the damage as possible. I think the meeting has been pushed back to the Seventh, on account of the celebrating of course."

Sharptooth nodded, "It has, the notices would have been sent out already if the one who was supposed to do it could see straight."

Darjeeling then looked around her, "We need to decide just how much is told and what we hide and what our aims are."

Sharptooth settled into his seat, he could tell that this would take some time, perhaps the rest of the day. But that was part of the charm of the Potter Heiress, she was very particular in the details and had a passion to see those who wrong her and her family face her wrath.


End file.
